onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Truth Doesn't Make A Noise
"Truth Doesn't Make A Noise" is the second episode of the second season of One Tree Hill and the 24th produced episode of the series. It aired on September 28, 2004. With the assistance of Peyton and Brooke, Lucas throws Nathan and Haley a wedding reception. Although Haley's parents support Nathan and Haley's marriage, Deb has a difficult time accepting it. Meanwhile, Dan's recent heart attack causes him to try and mend his relationships with Deb and Lucas. Synopsis signs Peyton up to a dating website.]] After waking up from his heart attack, Dan has a new view on life and is feeling happiness towards everyone. Finding out it is a common occurrence after a heart attack, Deb is forced to get used to the new Dan. After returning to Tree Hill, Lucas meets up with Nathan and the friendship the brothers had before he left is instantly reignited. Still worried about the reason he came back, Lucas asks how Dan is so Nathan tells him he is alive. Meanwhile, Brooke and Peyton are discussing Nathan and Haley's marriage, Brooke is certain that Haley must be pregnant. As Peyton defends her case, Brooke secretly puts her on an online dating site to get her to move on from Jake as she has sent him many emails with no reply. The two girls go to meet Lucas. Meeting up with Lucas at an empty room, Lucas tells the girls he wants their help to make the room into a club for Nathan and Haley's wedding party. The two agree and Lucas is thankful they will after reading the letter, covering after not reading it, the girls pretend they have to get a drink of water and run off from Lucas. Deb decides to ask Dan if she can talk about her and Keith, Dan won't and says she is forgiven as he has treated her a lot worse. attempts to apologize to Deb.]] Arriving at Tree Hill high school, Lucas meets up with Haley congratulating her on her marriage as they walk in to school. Brooke and Peyton also arrive and Brooke asks Peyton to pick a book up for her, as she does, Brooke takes a photo of her ass for the website. When the five meet up, Haley is forced to defend herself when Brooke continues to say she is pregnant. After school, Haley goes to see Deb again, after she was awful to her at the hospital chapel, Deb makes no change to her attitude, as Haley apologizes and invites her to the wedding party, Deb refuses and is still angry with at her for ruining her son's life as well as her own. Brooke returns home to find Peyton's rating on the dating site has rose since she put the picture of her ass on the website, the two girls wonder about the letter and what it said. Lucas meets up with Skills at the river court. Catching up, Lucas confides in Skills telling him that he was looking forward to starting anew, but then the phone rang. encourages Karen to sign up to a cooking class.]] He then enlists the help of the boys from the riverside with the party. Nathan goes to see Deb angry with her for how she has treated Haley, he asks how Dan reacted, but Deb says to tell him himself as it will probably give him another heart attack. Upset with Deb, Haley returns home distraught and crying in her room, her parents are forced to intervene and cheer her up by saying that that is what parents in law are for. Keith visits Karen who apologizes for him coming back, but is relieved to see Lucas again back home. Keith tells her he probably won't be staying long. Meanwhile, most of the high school kids are planning the party, organizing the different parts of the club ready for Haley and Nathan's arrival. As this is happening, Nathan goes to see Dan who apologizes for the way he has treated him over the years. Nathan lets him know about the marriage and Dan is shocked, he then asks for Lucas to visit him, and Nathan later passes on the message but adds that he should stay away from him. and Haley arrive at their wedding reception.]] At the party, Karen goes to visit Lucas and tells him about the college courses. Lucas encourages to take the course, but she still doesn't know whether to. Keith goes to visit Whitey who has checked himself out of hospital and Keith warns him that he should have the surgery. Whitey tells him to be the better man and visit his brother, but when he tells him about Deb, Whitey is unsure with what to do. Meanwhile, Peyton is getting showered ready for the party, when, unknown to her, Brooke takes a picture of her and puts it on the dating site. When Haley spots her doing it, Brooke simply says she is expanding Peyton's horizons. As the party starts, Haley and Nathan arrive to string spray as well as cheese spray that Mouth bought after they ran out of string spray. Deb arrives at the party and sees Haley and Nathan laughing with Haley's parents like a proper family. Boys arrive for Peyton who is less than happy to find out about the dating site. Greeting Karen, Deb doesn't understand how Karen and Haley's parents can be ok with it, as the couple realize she came, they are overjoyed with her attendance, they introduce her to Haley's parents when Deb reacts to them and refuses to pretend she is ok with everything when it is not okay. Haley then interrupts her and draws the line saying she refuses to let her speak to her parents like that and asks her to leave. Keith visits Dan and apologizes about him and Deb, Dan reacts by apologizing to him for his actions in the past and they agree to let Keith look after the dealership. gives his speech to Nathan and Haley.]] Back at the party, Haley finds out her parents are selling the house as Whitey arrives at the event. He congratulates the two of them and gives them a baby blanket, much to Haley's anger. She storms over to Brooke and shows her the birth control patch she is wearing, Brooke then realizes they are actually doing it for love. Keith also arrives and both him and Lucas decide to stay at Tree Hill for a while. Lucas pulls Brooke and Peyton to one side and tells them he knows they didn't read the letter, the two tell him the truth that they didn't actually read it and instead burnt it as they never thought he was coming back, the three still remain friends and Lucas is happy they are still going to be okay. decides to visit Dan in hospital.]] Haley is crying outside the club about the way she spoke to Deb, but Nathan laughs it off saying it turned him on and Haley begins to see the funnier side. Meanwhile, Deb goes to see Dan telling him what happened, but what was more hurtful was that she saw Nathan smiling again which faded when he saw she was there. Dan begins to comfort her and promises her that they will get their son back together. Returning back from outside the party, Haley and Nathan watch as the James' give a speech about the married couple as well as Lucas giving a speech as the whole party celebrate their marriage happily. Meanwhile, Deb sits at home hugging a picture of young Nathan and Karen applies for the cooking courses Lucas urged her to take at the college. After the party, Brooke sticks up a picture of three friends Lucas, Peyton and herself as Peyton deletes her dating profile. As Keith goes to work at the dealership again, Lucas goes to see Dan who greets him happily as his son. Memorable Quotes :"Three questions, are you ready?... Number 1, what happened to your hair?" ::Nathan Scott to Lucas Scott after returning from Charleston :"Oh look, it's our very own Britney Spears and who ever she married this week" ::Brooke Davis to Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott :"I woke up in Charleston and realized nobody knows me here and nobody knows about Dan and my mom and all the things I regret. It's all been erased, it's gone and it felt good, knowing that whoever I decided to be from that day forward was the person that they'd see, then the phone rang" ::Lucas Scott :"Ok, for future reference, driving a convertible filled with inflated rubbers, not smart" :"Helium condoms?" :"Well, if she's pregnant, it's a reminder, if she's not, it's a reminder, it's cute" ::Brooke Davis to Peyton Sawyer, after bringing helium condoms to the wedding party :"Oh, he's cute, really cute, oh that's what I'm talking about" :"Down girl, you can look at the menu all you want, but from now on, you eat at home" ::Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis. :"What were you thinking letting him go, he's gotta be like a nine point..." :"Six, and remind me to kill you later, how many more are coming" :"*Fake cough* I, I think I need a drink" :"Brooke! Do not fake cough me!" ::Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer after an online admirer meets Peyton :"So it really is just about love" ::Brooke Davis to Haley James Scott :"Well you raised a fine man" :"He's not a man" :"Pardon?" :"I said, he's not a man, he's a boy, and none of this would have happened if you people had had enough common sense to stop it... No, I am not going to stand here and make nice and pretend that this is all okay when it isn't" ::Deb Scott to Lydia James and Jimmy James :"I forgot how beautiful Nathan's smile was until tonight, what hurts the most, is it went away when he saw me" ::Deb Scott to Dan Scott :"I'm glad you came, son" ::Dan Scott to Lucas Scott :"So this is to my... brother, and to my little sis... in law. And in love." ::Lucas Scott on Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott 's wedding reception. :"Your elevator list! Come on! The list of people you're allowed to have sex with if your stuck in an elevator." :"Halle Berry" :"Beyoncé :"Jack Black" :"Brooke Davis" ::Brooke Davis Baker, Antwon "Skills" Taylor, Ferguson Thompson, Peyton Sawyer Scott, and Marvin "Mouth" McFadden Voiceover :"T.H. White said; perhaps we all give the best of our hearts uncritically to those who hardly think about us in return." ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) Music * "My Heart" - The Perishers * "Float On" - Modest Mouse * "Life Is Good" - Junk * "Make It Up Too You" - Bosshouse * "Art" - Lounge * "Cooper Moon" - Tom Freund * "Watching Rainbows" - The Badge * "Headsprung" - LL Cool J * "HipHop Don't Stop" - Cobalt Party Revolution * "Mirror" - Erica C * "Real Love" - Toby Lightman * "The Distance" - Coby Brown * "Everybody's Changing" - Keane This episode's title originated from the song Truth Doesn't Make A Noise, originally sung by The White Stripes. Goofs *Keith comes to Karen's House and drops off Lucas's i-Pod, saying he left it in his car on the way home from Charleston. However, in the beginning of the episode, Lucas is at the River Court listening to his i-Pod. *Brooke tells Peyton that her lustfactor was at 7.6 in the morning and that it raised .5 after the picture of her bending over was uploaded. But on the computer, it shows that her lustfactor is only 7.5. Episode References *Lucas discovers what happened to the letter he left for the girls. (The Desperate Kingdom of Love) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Jimmy James Category:Episodes featuring Lydia James Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey